


My Honey Badger

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Really Misses Timothée, Armie x Timmy, CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Armie is alone in New York and he misses his little honey badger.





	My Honey Badger

**Author's Note:**

> For the CMBYN Heart Eyes Challenge started on Tumblr

I feel the sun on my  legs as I sit on the balcony of my new New York home. It's not the neighborhood I am used to, but no matter where I am, this city will always remind me of him. His soft green eyes staring at me up and down, his slender body tangled on mine, his long fingers knotted on my hair, his soft dark curls tickling my neck, his left hand wrapped tightly around my shaft. 

I can almost feel the pressure he applies on my balls as I'm close to reaching the edge, I can almost feel his natural scent taking over my nostrils as I breath him in, my nose on his neck, on his chest, his armpits and his stomach. New York feels empty without him and I realize I crave even the most random and stupid things he does.

I crave the giggle he lets out when I say something amusing, I crave the way he curls up in bed when he's cold, I crave the way he stumbles on his own feet while walking down the street and I crave that grin he puts up when he is clumsy and doesn't want people to know he is in fact embarrassed. I crave his existence.

Last night I spent hours in bed, lying awake as I thought of the good times on his apartment. His soft lips brushing against my skin, biting my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. He likes to leave a mark, claim me and then stare at it for hours, his soft finger brushing against the bruise, his wet tongue tracing it as I completely surrender to the touch of this young man, close my eyes and moan through clenched teeth.

He always moans back when I do it. He knows it excites me, he knows it makes me hard and he, oh he is the only one who truly knows exactly what I need. Because in all honestly, he is all I really need.

My hands move inside my shorts, slowly I palm myself as I remember our last night together. The way his body trembled against mine, the way his teeth bruised my skin, the way he moaned my name repeatedly as I, in complete and utter bliss, slammed my hips against his, stretching his little pink hole to the maximum. My honey badger, I would whisper on his ear and he would gasp, moving his hips to meet mine because the nickname that started as joke had become our dirty little secret, whispered only in the moments of utter intimacy.

I don't need much to find myself hard as steel, my veiny cock leaking a sheer stream of precum. I shouldn't be doing this out in the open, but looking at the New York building's skyline far away makes it feel like he is here with me and I want him here with me, I need him here with me. I gasp as I brush my fingers against my sensitive head and imagine it's his swollen, soft and reddish lips. I imagine him down between my parted legs, his hands on my thighs and his mouth about to take me completely. 

My phone vibrates the moment I imagine my cock hitting his throat and suddenly I'm back to reality. My blue eyes find the screen and to my surprise -as if he knew I was thinking about him- it's his name lightening up the screen. I answer quickly, his soft voice filling my ears and a smile taking over my face. He tells me he misses me and I say I miss him too, I tell him I'm scared about the play and he soothes me by saying words of encouragement. Sometimes I feel like he is the only one who truly understands me, the only one who truly sees talent in me.

We talk for a few minutes, we go from random stuff to the play, then we go back to random stuff and when we least expect we are both whispering to one another. He tells me everything he wants me to do to him, he tells me how much he wants my cock in between his lips, he tells me how much he wants to be tied up to the bed, my fingertips tracing his entire body as I repeat his name -or nickname- over and over again. I tell him I want the same and he giggles softly.

My hand goes back to my erection as he keeps on whispering naughty things in my ear. For a second I forget he is in London, a continent away from me, and I can almost see him in front of me. Eyes glistening, red lips swollen and his cheeks a dark crimson. I tell him what I am doing and he moans, asks me just how good it feels and I tell him the truth. It's good, but it's not you.

Do you want me to do it then, he asks and I shudder from head to toe as I tell him this is my biggest wish right now. The doorbell rings at that exact moment and although I don't want to he tells me to open. I grunt, curse and groan as I make my way inside the house, across the kitchen and living room and to the front door. 

His face is indeed flushed a dark crimson as I stare at him standing there in front of me. His curls are all over the place and the smug grin on his lips nearly knock me down to my knees. He is actually standing in front of me, phone pressed to his ear, breathing slightly altered and lustful eyes.

My honey badger, I whisper as he enters the house, bags thrown to the floor, arms wrapping around my neck. He tip toes to reach my lips and in a matter of seconds we are tangled in each other's arms, lips dancing in perfect synchrony, tongues fighting for dominance. I bury my face on his neck, I take in his scent and holding firmly on the back of his thighs, I pull him up. 

Our crotches touch and we both moan. His lips are pressed on mine once again, our eyes open and our breathing hasty. Having him in my arms again is electric, arousing and it makes my heart pound in my chest. He feels the same and I can tell just by the way he looks at me, the way he kisses me and knots his fingers on my hair. We share the same thoughts, the same desires and the same fears. We are one and whenever we reunite, it always feels like the first time.


End file.
